S A E R I
by DJ OMiY
Summary: suppression...aggression...enigma...resistance...intolerance...Welcome to SAERI.  this is the TRUE sequal to When The Rain Falls
1. A Familiar Start

A/N: Well, since I'm the weirdly strange person I am…I'm starting yet another story. This one's kinda weird, but I've decided it would probably fall under the BIONICLE category. I remember starting "Scandal" as the successor to "When the Rain Falls," but the story never really took off. So, I revived an old idea that I was mulling around before…so we'll see if this idea kicks into high gear. Erase all memories of "Scandal," because I've abandoned that story! This one actually _does_ include my OC's like I thought I would…so here we go down to SAERI! - _that's pronounced SAY-rye_ -

_**- **__**S A E R I**__** -**_

_**suppression aggression enigma resistance intolerance**_

**Chapter 1: A Familiar Start**

* * *

-Late December, 2007: Tahu's House- 

It was a Sunday evening much like the one earlier that school year. Tahu was in his computer chair, his baggy orange hoodie on. He stared out the window as snow fell down. However, he was happy this time around. It was Christmas Break, and classes wouldn't resume until next week's Thursday.

"Hey, Ginger," he whispered. His orange cat jumped up onto his lap and purred softly. Tahu petted his cat for a few minutes before his computer beeped. He checked the screen and saw that he had a new message.

"Tahu," he read. "Want to stay the night at my house? I'm bored, and I've already gotten permission from the rest of the gang. Wanna come? --Lewa."

"Hmmm…" Tahu thought. "Sounds like fun!" He asked his parents if he could stay the night at Lewa's, and they said yes. He quickly sent Lewa a message back and ran out the door with a sleeping bag in tow.

It was crisp as he pulled his hood up. Snow was falling gently, and he trudged through snow-covered sidewalks to get to Lewa's house. He looked up at the already dark and overcast sky. It was 7:30, but it was already getting very dark!

When he got there, Gali, Kopaka, and Lewa were waiting.

"Hey, man!" Lewa called. They were in his living room, sitting around a fire. He handed Tahu a mug of hot chocolate. Tahu set his sleeping bag down and joined the others.

"We're just waiting for Pohatu and Onua to show up, and we were going to play a game of Clue," Gali explained. Tahu nodded and sipped his hot chocolate.

Lewa's mom popped her head around a corner. "Are you guys doing alright?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Just fine Mrs. Lohrri."

"Fine thanks."

"Yes, Mom."

Mrs. Lohrri smiled. "OK, you guys have fun. Have the Lairfor boys shown up yet?"

"Nope, mom. They'll be here any minute. I got a message that they were coming."

As they were talking, the door flew open and two boys, one with jet-black hair and the other a dirty brown, ran in. Pohatu and Onua had arrived.

"Oh," Mrs. Lairfor said. "There they are."

They stamped their feet on the welcome mat and took off their coats.

"Hey, Lewa!"

"Hi guys!"

The two boys dropped their stuff on the floor and turned to the others. "Well, what are we going to do?" Onua asked.

Kopaka spoke up. "We're gonna play a round of Clue."

"Sweet!" Pohatu exclaimed. They set up the game and everyone picked up a piece. After a round or two, Gali said, "OK guys, we need a change of activity, and I have the perfect candidate." She reached for her backpack, and pulled out a case. Inside the case was a Wii with four Wiimotes and nunchucks. Numerous games were also inside.

"Gali!" Onua gasped. "You got a Wii? Jealous!!" Lewa laughed.

"Great idea, Gali! I can set it up."

Fifteen minutes later, the six people were taking turns facing each other on the Wii. Onua was absolutely schooling people in Wii Sports, while Gali showed her medical skills in Trauma Center. Lewa couldn't resist a go at DDR Hottest Party, and Kopaka was all over Excite Truck. Pohatu was the best at Rayman Raving Rabids, and Tahu just couldn't help but be good at Elebits.

All in all, everyone was a Wii gamer that night.

* * *

-Late December, 2007: Frank's House- 

More people were playing the Wii as well. Frank, Lizzie, and Tommy were facing each other on Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled as Frank smashed him off the screen.

"Tough luck To-HEY!" Frank started then yelled as well as Lizzie snuck up and pounded his character off the platform. "Not nice!"

Lizzie stuck out her tongue playfully and continued to dodge attacks. Sure enough, she eventually became the winner.

"You guys have no game, whatsoever."

"Shut it, Lizzie!" Tommy laughed.

Also having a sleepover, they were having a late Wii night.

"We better get to bed," Frank yawned. "It's late."

* * *

These two groups doing almost everything alike? Not coincidence. Not by a long shot. The two groups are about to be thrust together in a battle to save a dying world.

* * *

-Unknown Time and Place- 

Frank woke with the smell of something burning. He bolted awake and looked around to see if his house was on fire or something. Turns out, he wasn't in his house at all.

Lizzie and Tommy, still in sleeping bags, also were puzzled by the sudden change of scenery when they woke.

"Where are we? …And who are _they_?"

* * *

-Unknown Time and Place- 

The six awoke around the same time. When they did, they were shocked.

"Whoa! Where are we?!" Lewa shouted.

"Ah! Geez, what happened?!" Onua yelled, opening his eyes.

Kopaka analyzed the area. "A ruined city by the looks of it. Is there a war going on?"

Gunshots rang out, and everyone ducked.

Pohatu shouted, "Clearly!"

Tahu looked around again and saw three kids, also in sleeping bags.

"Hey guys, who are those three?"

* * *

Ending Notes: I feel better about this story than "Scandal." Get ready for a good story people. I hope my anonymous reviewer comes back! That person was really helpful before! 

Next Chapter: Sacred Evils, Untold Truths


	2. Sacred Evils, Untold Truths

A/N: Ya well, I'm still waiting for reviews…so I'm just gonna do the second chapter. K? K.

_**- S A E R I -**_

**_supression aggression enigma resistance intolerance_**

**Chapter 2: Sacred Evils, Untold Truths**

* * *

- Unknown Time, Unknown Place - 

Looking at each other were two groups. Six in one, three in the other. They were scared, worried, confused, and curious. However, more gunfire sprayed the air and everyone ducked again.

"Ok," Onua started. "They aren't the ones firing."

When the gunshots stopped, everyone relaxed a little. Frank and Lizzie looked at each other, nodded, and started slowly walking toward the other six. Tommy followed.

Gali gasped. "Guys, they're coming!"

The six watched as Frank, Lizzie, and Tommy drew closer. Eventually, they were there. Two groups staring at each other, at loss for words. Eventually more gunshots made everyone hit the dust again.

"Look out, Lizzie!" Frank yelled. They could now see one of the shooters. Everyone picked up and ran. Sleeping bags were left sprawled out on a broken road. They lost the shooter behind a nearby building.

"Alright," Pohatu said, stopping the group. "Who are you?"

"I'm Frank."

"Lizzie."

"And I'm Tommy."

"How about you guys?" Tommy asked.

"Tahu."

"Gali."

"Lewa."

"Onua."

"Kopaka."

"Pohatu."

Frank, Lizzie, and Tommy sweatdropped as they realized they were staring at human BIONICLE characters.

"Holy crap, guys!" Tommy whispered. "We're looking at BIONICLE!"

"What was that?" Kopaka asked coldly.

Frank edged back to the corner of the building they were hiding behind, seeing if the shooter was still on top of the hill. He couldn't see him. Frank could see three packs. One was his, and two must have been part of the other group.

"I need someone to help me get to those backpacks," Frank said. "I'll explain everything once we get to them."

"I'll help," Lewa offered.

"OK, the shooter isn't visible at least anymore. So on three." Frank explained.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

They bolted back out onto the road for the sleeping bags. They were almost there when the shooter climbed back over the hill.

"Duck, Frank!" Lewa shouted. They covered their heads as yet again, gunfire riddled the air. After a few seconds, they sprinted again. Lewa grabbed the two unknown packs, and Frank grabbed his pack. They ran back down the road, making it behind the corner of the building, breathing heavily.

Gali was surprised. "Wait, Lewa's backpack and…"

Lewa zipped open the other backpack. It was Gali's Wii.

"My Wii!"

Frank opened his backpack and saw what was inside. "I have my iPod, a Geometry book, a pencil case, my English binder, my sketchbook, and…ah! Here it is."

Frank pulled two things out of his backpack. One was a manga book, and the other was a plastic figure. The plastic figure was green, with a funky mask. The manga had BIONICLE in big letters on the cover.

He handed the figure to Lewa and the manga to Tahu.

"By the way, Lewa, the name of that figure _is_ Lewa."

A strangled gasp came from Tahu as he began to read the manga. "Oh my god, guys. This is about _us_!" he choked. Everyone crowded around Tahu and read the manga. Wide-eyed stares were cast back at Frank, Lizzie, and Tommy.

"It's a big story in our world." Lizzie explained. "It's really popular." More stares.

Tommy broke in. "Books, video games, and even three movies! You guys are famous!"

Tahu eventually gave the manga and figure back to Frank and shook his head. "Wow. Reality check."

Frank half-smiled. Then Lizzie broke in. "Does anybody know where this is?" The group of nine looked around. True. No one had thought of where exactly they might be. Lewa dug into _his_ backpack to see what he had with him. _His_ iPod, two flashlights, and $50.

"Well," Pohatu said. "We don't exactly have a whole ton to work with." He looked over the sparse supplies, some of them completely useless. At least, he _thought_ they were useless?

Right?

Lewa and Frank packed up their packs and picked them up. Gali had her Wii and looked around nervously.

"We really need to figure out where the heck we are."

"OK then," Lizzie said. "Let's do it."

They began wandering through the streets. Most buildings were burning or crumbled, and not to mention that they had yet to see another person. The place seemed pretty much deserted.

"This place gives me the creeps," Tahu said worriedly. "The sooner we find a friendlier place, the better." As soon as he said that, marching sounds could be heard. Tommy, peeked around some rubble.

"Guards!" He whispered urgently. "And they don't look too friendly!"

"Quick!" Kopaka whispered, pushing open a door. "In here!"

The nine rushed through the door and shut it quickly. Lewa looked around the room. It seemed to be a mart of sorts. There were shelves, and what looked like a broken cash register. Lewa, Lizzie, and Tahu went to explore.

"Hey guys!" Lizzie called from the cash register. "I think I found something important."

She had opened the cash register, and pulled out lots of bills. "It looks like they still use dollars."

They grabbed every bit of money in the register (which came to about $204.48), and headed for the window. It seemed that the guards had disappeared.

"Well, we're safe for now," Onua said.

"You're never safe here."

Everyone spun around to find whose voice that was. It wasn't one of them. It was a little girl's voice.

"Nataya! What are you doing!?" The storeroom door bounced open as a teenage boy was standing over a young girl. The boy looked over at the rest of the teens and looked ready to fight.

"Get out of here!"

"Whoa whoa whoa…Tahu said, putting up his hands. "We don't want trou-"

"I said, _GET OUT OF HERE_!" The boy screamed, throwing a box against the wall for added effect.

The nine started backing away slowly. They were about to run when the boy stopped. His eyes were strangely glassy.

"Oh no…" he said quietly. He desperately reached into his pocket, but he collapsed before he could pull something out. An insulin injector fell to the floor. The girl screamed. Kopaka ran over and pulled out the object he was desperate to get.

"It's a glucose tester!" Kopaka yelled. "Find something, like…crackers! Find me some saltine crackers!"

Puzzled, but aware of the urgency of the situation, they other eight scattered through the aisles. Tahu shouted. "Here! Found some!"

He tossed them to Kopaka, who began to help the boy chew and swallow the crackers. After the first few, he was able to chew on his own. The boy sighed in relief and took the last cracker. He pushed himself up and smiled a little.

"I guess I owe you an apology. You guys saved my life."

Still in a state of shock, Gali shuddered, "W-what happened?!"

Before the boy could answer, Kopaka spoke for him. "It's obvious really. He had both an insulin injector and a glucose tester. He has diabetes but suffers from insulin-related hypoglycemia, or low blood sugar. He probably was about to check his blood sugar when we walked in, right?"

The boy nodded.

"So, when Nataya, who I assume is the little girl here, gave away the fact that they were hiding here, he got scared. He tried to frighten us away, but by doing so, he put too much strain on his body and triggered a severe hypoglycemic episode. I don't think he had ever had a reaction like that, because Nataya clearly didn't know what to do if the symptoms were severe."

He looked at the boy. He spoke. "I just didn't want anything to happen to Nataya. Our parents were heartlessly slaughtered by the Stryadda. That's the "protection" we get from our "leader," Scharden. Ridiculous."

"You mean," Onua said. "That those guards we saw earlier were the Stryadda?"

"Most likely."

"Say, we never found out _your_ name." Frank said.

"I'm Kalo. Nataya's older brother." He answered.

"Nice to meet you Kalo," Kopaka said warmly, extending his hand.

Kalo took it. Kopaka helped him to stand. Kalo almost fell over.

"Whoa!" Gali said, coming in to catch him. "Easy there. You're probably still a little woozy from your episode."

"Tell me about it."

Pohatu then asked, "Kalo, where exactly are we?"

Kalo steadied himself, then replied, "This is Saeri. This country has been ruled ny Scharden for as long as I can remember. He rules with an iron fist and an ice-cold heart."

"Wow…" Lizzie said in awe. "Life must be horrible."

"Yeah," Kalo murmured. "He's unbelievably paranoid. I'm not sure what sent him over the edge, but know he's gone and brainwashed the Saeri army, killed hundreds of innocent people, and destroyed nearly the entire city! 'Life is hard' barely comes close to describing it."

There was silence for a few more seconds before Nataya spoke.

"You people are brave."

Attention turned to her. "You can stop the big bad man."

The nine rebels looked at one another. _They_ could do it? How? Nataya seemed sure of what she had said. "Find Polta to stop the evil that think's he's the most sacred thing in this city."

Kalo looked at his sister in astonishment. He looked back at the nine teens, and shook his head. "I don't know what she was talking about, but she sounded like she knew what she was talking about. I have know clue who Polta is, but I'm sure you'll figure it out."

The nine nodded. They headed for the door.

"Wait!" Kalo called. They stopped and turned around. He started handing out weapons. "I've been keeping a stash of weapons in case the Stryadda came sniffing around this mart. Lewa, Frank, and Kopaka, take a pistol. Gali, Tahu, and Tommy, I have generic blunt weapons. Finally, Lizzie, Pohatu and Onua, you guys can take these knives. Small, but sharp! OK, you guys should be set. Just be careful! We'll be here in case you need us. Good bye!"

The nine said goodbye and headed out the door. Back in the stifling air, they moved around the city.

"Hey!" Pohatu called. "A map!" They followed him to where a map was tacked onto a post. They carefully removed it and looked at it.

"Any idea to where we would find this Polta?" Kopaka asked.

"No…" Frank said. "I don't…hey! There's a mall here called Polta Mall! Maybe that's it!"

"Wow…great deduction, Frank," Lizzie smirked.

"Save your breath, Lizzie," Frank shot back.

They began to head for the mall. The shortest way there was down a long road over a canyon. This separated the city into two, but had to be crossed to get to the mall. Halfway over the bridge, Tommy spotted people up ahead. "More guards!"

The kids waited, until what they had hoped not was true. The Stryadda had found them.

"Weapons ready!" Tahu yelled. "We're not going down without a fight!"

The nine tensed for a battle when the guards began to fire.

"Down! GET DOWN!" Lewa shouted. The bullets sprayed harmlessly over their heads. Lewa and Frank shot back, easily catching the unarmored Stryadda. Kopaka calmly disposed of the last one.

The other kids got up and continued to cross the bridge. After another few minutes, the mall was in sight. Lewa turned around to tell the good news when he gasped and yelled, "Gali! Behind you!"

She swung her metal pipe around and caught the guard trying to sneak up on them directly on the temple. He went down and stayed there. They entered the mall and looked around.

"Whoa…" Onua said in disbelief. "Huge mall…"

It was at least four stories and had countless stores. The stores were open, but deserted. Lizzie found the mall directory and searched through the stores. There over 200, but soon…

"Hey! I think I know what we have to do!" She said with a smile, only to have that smile fade as the doors burst open.

"There they are!"

"Get the rebels!"

"Guys, run!"

The nine rebels scaled two sets of stairs to the third floor before regrouping with Stryadda attempting to corner them.

"Well, Lizzie?" Tahu said impatiently. "We kinda need to know what we need to do."

Lizzie stabbed a Stryadda and shouted, "There's a store simply called 'Polta's'. Kinda suggestive, no?"

"What floor, Lizzie?" Frank yelled back, shooting another guard.

"Fifth, two more up. It actually should be directly above us."

"Then _GANGWAY_!" Lewa screamed, going totally trigger happy. He blasted a way to the stairs, which the other eight quickly followed him to. They quickly climbed another two floors, and then dashed for the store. Just as Lizzie had said, it was simply Polta's.

They pushed open the door and rushed inside. Suddenly, it was eerily quiet. The guards could no longer be seen, and they couldn't be heard either. It's as if walking into that store had emptied the mall entirely.

The room smelled heavily of incense, and it was lavishly decorated in red and orange. Curtains hung around a desk were a woman was serenely sitting.

"Hello," she said. "I've been waiting for you, Untold Nine."

* * *

Ending Notes: Ok, for future reference, I know the only BIONICLEish thing about this fanfic is the characters. Well, I'm about to get a little more BIONICLEish but just a little bit more. Also, to understand the next chapter, I suggest reading my other fic "Let the Beat Control Your Body," because I'm about to pull an element from that fic, a BIG element. You kinda need to read that to understand it. 

Oh well, but PLZ do it!

Next Chapter: Heroes Once More


	3. Heroes Once More

A/N: I FINALLY DECIDED TO START WRITING THIS AGAIN. w00t w00t! OK, now, if you haven't read "Let The Beat Control Your Body," my DDR/IIDX fanfic, I suggest you do it now…since this story pulls from that as well as from "When the Rain Falls." Well…here we go! (This chapter will be short)

**_S A E R I_**

_**suppression aggression enigma restriction intolerance**_

**Chapter 3: Heroes Once More

* * *

**

-Polta's, Approximately 8:00 PM-

The nine kids looked at the woman sitting at the desk. The air was stifling, smelling heavily of incense. Everyone lowered their weapons. The room held a strange but comforting sensation of peace. It was like a dream.

"Now, Untold Nine, you must listen closely."

The kids snapped back to reality. The woman was giving them a hard stare.

"Scharden has nearly destroyed this world. We need heroes. Heroes who will do what is right and not what is easy. I called you here due to your past experiences. Some were beyond reality," glancing at Frank, Lizzie, and Tommy, "and others are close to home." She cast her gaze on the six Bionicle teens. "You nine hold hidden power. Some know and some don't."

Frank, Lizzie, and Tommy looked at her.

"Hand me your melodies," she ordered Frank. Frank looked confused. She pointed to his backpack and he began to rifle through it. It wasn't long before he realized what she wanted.

"Here's my iPod," Frank said, handing it to her. She took it and began to rub it, mumbling strange words. She threw it into the air.

"Hey!" Frank yelled. Suddenly, it stopped, hanging in midair. The iPod glowed, emitting three light rays, one blue, one green, and one white. Chinese symbols flashed around the room. Frank felt something latch onto his ankle. Lizzie could tell her neck was growing hot. Tommy's wrist felt as if it would burst.

As the light show ended, Frank anklet, Lizzie necklace, and Tommy's bracelet had returned.

The three kids looked at one another. The Cardinal Guardians had returned.

The woman turned her attention to the other six teens. "You six hold the secret of the Bionicle mentioned to you by the Guardians. You must first take these." She handed each of the six a small plastic mask. They appeared to be part of a toy.

"Hey guys…" Lewa started. "Mine matches the one from the action figure Frank let me see. I think these correspond with our 'other' self."

The woman closed her eyes. "All of you. Wish it and it will come. Bind yourself to your will and it will do you no harm. Now GO! Stop Scharden, and restore Saeri!"

* * *

-Polta Mall, Approximately 8:30 PM-

As soon as they stepped out of the door, the Stryadda were back. Time appeared to have been broken. The soldiers moved forward erratically, and occasionally stopped. Gali looked back and saw the woman smile and snap her fingers. Time stopped completely.

"Guys,_ break for it_!"

The untold nine ran around to the other side of the mall, and bounded down the unoccupied steps there. As soon as Lewa, the fastest, touched the door to exit the mall, time was restored, and the Stryadda looked around.

"Look! There!"

"By the doors!"

Onua looked back. "Duck! Out the doors!" he yelled. They exited the mall and bolted toward the bridge.

When on the other side, the burst into Kalo's mart and sat, out of breath, on the floor.

"Who's there!?"

"Kalo!" Tommy cried. "It's just us."

Kalo and Nataya peeked out from the storage room and joined them.

"So," Kalo wheezed. "Where have you nine been?"

"They found Polta," Nataya said, smiling. She walked back into the storage room

Everyone glanced at her. Pohatu shook his head. "Ok, your little sister is _really_ starting to creep me out."

Kalo smiled. "She's been acting kinda strange lately. But she's been getting all deep and stuff, and it's almost as if she knows what to do. Apparently, she does!" He ran a quick blood sugar test, showing that he was at a normal level. He sighed.

Frank looked at his hand. The symbols were back. Genbu…

Night was falling.

"You guys can stay here. It's safe," he heard Kalo say. He wasn't quite paying attention anymore. He just wanted answers.

* * *

Ending Notes: It's short…but I have a good scene to get to! So let me do it already!

Next Chapter: Midnight


	4. Midnight

A/N: When we last left off…everyone was going to sleep. HA! No one is going to sleep anytime soon! Scenes inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh and Spirited Away.

S A E R I 

_**suppression aggression enigma restriction intolerance**_

**Chapter 4: Midnight

* * *

**

-Kalo's Mart, 11:48 PM-

Night had fallen.

Frank lay awake on the cots Kalo had prepared. Luckily for them, nights in Saeri were cool but refreshing, around 60 degrees with a slight breeze. He looked around. The storage room was piled with provisions. He could see why Kalo guarded it so preciously. Where was he? Ah yes…

Answers.

The Genbu symbols were back, etched in green on the back of his right hand. So much hate, so much fury, but yet, so much love and peace. The Cardinal Gate was full of oxymorons like that. He looked back on his adventures in Ibamen.

_Well, it's about time you came back…_

Frank sat bolt upright. He glanced around the room. The room was silent except for the snores of Tommy, Tahu, Kopaka, and Lewa.

_What? Didn't you miss me?_

Frank smiled and saw a figure sitting on the ground next to his cot.

"Long time no see, Genbu."

_Likewise._

The ninja-like teen laid back on the floor and sighed. He was transparent, but he was still real…in a sense. This was the other half of Frank awakened by a IIDX machine in Ibamen: Genbu. _So, where exactly are we?_

"It's called Saeri apparently."

_Pfft. Weird name._

"Even weirder leaders. We've been 'drafted' to stop Scharden, the king of Saeri, from completely taking over slash destroying the world."

_Nice._

"Yeah."

_Also, I feel like I'm not the only gate spirit awakened. Did Seiryū, Byakko, and Suzaku appear as well?_

"Seiryū and Byakko for sure. Lizzie and Tommy were overtaken by the same energy. I haven't seen Gate since I left Ibamen, so Suzaku's appearance is left open for debate. My guess is that he was awoken as well. Not that it helps."

_One would think. Who's the other six?_

"The other six teens are Tahu, Gali, Pohatu, Lewa, Kopaka, and Onua."

_Pfft. Even weirder names._

"They're nice, Genbu. Don't jump to conclusions. They are going to help us defeat Scharden."

_Whatever._

"I don't like that tone."

_Maybe you don't._

"Whatever yourself…"

"Frank?"

Frank glanced around.

"Lizzie?" he whispered.

_Hey Genbu…It's been far too long…_

_Ah, Byakko. Nice to see you again._

"Lizzie, have you been having a midnight conversation with your Cardinal self as well?" Frank asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Frank," Lizzie said. "I can't sleep, and I was grateful for someone to talk to."

_Right…_

"Stay out of this, Genbu!" Lizzie threatened.

_You know… All that anger could be bad for your health. Fiery passion helps no one._

_Hey! I resent that!_

Everyone looked over to see Tommy sitting with his Cardinal self, Seiryū.

"Joining the party, Seiryū?" Frank smiled. "Alright, Tommy…you _really_ should not be up at this hour."

_It's ok, Frank. Tommy is fine._

"Speak for yourself, Seiryū," Lizzie murmured.

It was an odd discussion. Three kids sitting next to three spirits. Talking about what would happen next.

_I really think that we should learn more about Scharden's regime before we try to bring it down_, Genbu started.

"Does anyone even know where he is?" Tommy asked. "Really! I mean, he could be in a castle, an office building…heck! He could be waiting right outside!"

Tommy realized how loud he was getting.

"Sorry."

Byakko, always the logical one, spoke up. _I think that we should incorporate the other six kids into the plan. We have the resources…let's use them!_

The other five nodded in approval.

A town clock weakly struck the time. One o'clock.

Tommy and Lizzie returned to their cots while the three spirits faded.

In another part of the storage room, Gali was still wide-awake. She stared at the ceiling, wishing for sleep to come. It was to no avail. She heard something stir next to her. It was Lewa.

"Gali? Are you still awake?" He asked.

"Yeah…" she murmured.

She could hear Lewa sigh. "You'll need your energy."

"And why aren't _you_ asleep, Lewa?"

"Because I knew something was wrong. You were awake."

She smiled to herself. Lewa was wildly protective, but he never did anything to hinder what she wanted to do. He was just always there in case something happened.

"What do you think of the other three kids we met?" She asked Lewa.

"Them? Well…I don't like to judge people. But they are nice enough. Those beams were weird though. And those symbols? What do they know that they aren't telling us?"

"Lewa…"

"I'm serious."

"I guess you're right, but still…They are going to help us beat the Scharden guy. That's plenty enough proof for me that they are on our side."

Lewa smiled. Gali was always like that. "Gali, you know, it's been a while since out last date."

"Lewa. Do the words, "not the time," mean anything _**AT ALL**_ to you?"

"Ha. I suppose you have a point."

"Don't 'suppose' with me mister. I _know_ I have a point."

"Go to sleep, Gali…"

The moon rose higher as Gali and Lewa finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ending Notes: This was probably the initial idea I had for this story. When I was toying around with the pre-planning, this was the scene that came to mind. Now I just need a way to FINISH it.

Next Chapter: A Deadly Game


End file.
